


A Quiet Recovery

by remythasavage



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, This Is STUPID, i havent written in almost a decade what even is this, very light robo gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remythasavage/pseuds/remythasavage
Summary: Zero visits X after a mission gone wrong and assigns him a new one: keep quiet or risk getting caught.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	A Quiet Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey....  
> Please forgive me in advance for this trash. I am new to the Mega Man fandom and SOMEHOW this is the series that got me writing fanfic (and smut of all things).

Zero had been out on patrol when he got the news about X.

It reached him first via a shaken Alia relaying what she heard, and then a formal report some time later. The 17th Unit had been ambushed, but the situation could have been far worse if not for Commander X's quick actions. Luckily there were no fatalities, only a few injured hunters, but the mission had ended in failure. Still, the only thing Zero gathered was that X was alive, that was all that mattered.  
Zero had been frustrated with the arrangements lately, either he or X was stuck out on patrols or otherwise away from base while the other was sent out for missions. It always made him uneasy whenever he couldn’t watch over his partner, when he couldn’t be there to protect him. It had become even harder since 'taking the next step’, as it were. No one could know they were really dating, but there had been plenty of moments they stole for themselves: lingering touches during meetings, longing gazes between missions, little private messages just for them, nights spent together in the same room.

Zero’s core quickened at the memories of that last one.

Luckily since it was well known that X and Zero were close friends (how close many at HQ wondered, but Zero left them to their guesses and gossip), no one would question him immediately checking in on the Blue Bomber after his shift, even if it was a ridiculous hour to be doing such a thing. Zero anxiously counted down the seconds until his patrol shift ended, he was desperate for an update. Alia had gone offline for the night and when another navigator took over they had heard no news. 

His logics unit told him that if it had been serious Alia would have gone to check up on X even off-duty. But he couldn’t shut down the side of him that kept worrying, that would only be satisfied with having his lover back at his side, ensuring that he saw with his own optics that he was alright. The side of Zero that just plain missed X and wanted to see him. 

It was literal nanoseconds after 5AM when Zero teleported back to base. It was early spring and mornings still belonged to the winter, there would be no sunrise for another hour. Maverick Hunter HQ was as still as the morning air, but the lack of activity meant no disasters, which was good. The 17th couldn’t be in too bad of shape if everything was already taken care of. Zero immediately went down to the med bay, checking the roster and irritably making a note to ask Signas for a change in his schedule. Even if the commander guessed why he wanted more time with X, it would be worth the potential consequences. Although at this point everyone - down to day one rookies and the part time cleaning staff - knew how protective Zero was of X, and that X was rarely away from Zero’s side. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to remind Signas that they preferred working together, not only as friends but as the most accomplished and respected duo the Maverick Hunters had ever seen. 

Zero tucked that argument away for later as he finally located X. He was set in a private convalescent unit, no further notes or warnings about his condition. Normally one needed permission or at least some expressed consent to be walking about the med bay, but Zero knew no one would dare question him.  
The sound of his boots were loud in the empty hall as he quickly made his way to the walled-off area, he was startled to see X laying on the medical table, looking as if he had been expecting the red reploid.

“Hey.” X gave a weary smile.

Zero rushed over to the side of the table, immediately taking in any changes in X. His partner appeared perfectly normal, in perfect shape.

Minus his left arm being torn off at the elbow.

The circuits and wires had already been repaired, looking cleanly arranged in a new socket and ready to be fastened back to the missing buster. There was nothing leaking or sparking, meaning X had already been attended to between now and when he returned from the mission. Relieved, Zero sank into the chair he had grabbed. 

“You alright?” he casually ran a hand over X’s helmet and patted his one arm. 

X caught his hand before he could pull it back, a more genuine smile lighting his features that made Zero feel finally at ease,

“I’m fine. Thank you for coming to see me, Zero.”

Zero squeezed his hand, “I only heard that you had been ambushed, no one could tell me anything else...I was worried.” he finished quietly.

The smile disappeared, “It was a rogue mechaniloid that hadn’t been accounted for, I thought I had finished it off when it grabbed my buster,” he lifted the remaining half of his left arm, “tore it clean off.”

X looked at the wall away from Zero, “I chased it off before it could do any more damage, luckily I had cleared everyone out before then, or I don’t know what would have happened...”

“Hey,” Zero could tell when the blue reploid was beginning to fall into one of his worry spirals. He took X’s hand and drew his lips across each of the knuckles, which immediately brought him fully back to Zero, “you got everyone back safely. Give yourself some credit, X.” 

The smile returned, light green eyes meeting deep blue and expressing more than what words could. In his blissful stupor X tried to sit up, only to be rudely reminded he had no arm to prop himself up. Zero released his other arm to push him back,

“Woah hey, you’re not going anywhere yet, what’s the rush?”

“Aha, I almost forgot,” X chuckled sheepishly, “Lifesaver is repairing it today, he told me it would be a few hours until the regular staff is on duty.” 

“You’ll be here all morning then?”

“Yeah.” X sighed, bringing his one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose “Which means the rest of the day will just be reports and tracking down that mechaniloid....”

“Don’t worry about that, just relax and recharge for now, buddy.” 

Despite their relationship going well beyond the realm of “buddies”, the term still slipped from Zero every now and then, a habit going back from the very beginning of their friendship. X didn’t mind at all, seeing it more now as a term of endearment, especially since Zero was never one for cute pet names or something with a more romantic connotation. It simply was not in the Red Ripper’s vocabulary, and even if it was X was pretty sure he wouldn’t allow himself to use them. X momentarily wondered how he would react if he were to try such a name. 

Zero smirked, “What are you grinnin’ about like that?”

“Nothing. I’m at 100% though, I’ve been here for a few hours now.” 

“I’ll stay with you.” Zero said, responding to his concern before X could even voice it.

X shook his head, “You just got off duty, you’re tired.”

“I’ll be fine.” he gave X that confident smirk that always made his core race. He knew that grin had broken many hearts both within HQ and beyond, perhaps it was a good thing Zero was not aware of that fact. But X was the only one who could see there was just a little less energy behind it than normal, Zero had had a long night.

“I can see how tired you are, Zero. Besides, don’t you have reports to catch up on-mph!!”

“Shhhh~” 

Zero bent down, stealing X’s mouth in a messy kiss, and X couldn’t help but chuckle at the diversion. But soon their feelings got the better of them, the pent up longing pouring out. For a moment the two forgot where they were. X’s laugh turned into a sigh as he invited Zero’s tongue past his lips. Zero immediately melted, losing himself in X’s mouth which was so familiar yet still so tantalizingly unconquered. 

X gave a start, withdrawing suddenly and leaving Zero momentarily feeling abandoned. But it was enough to remind them both of the current situation, in the med bay, poor X had just been injured. Zero pulled away guiltily,

“Ah...it’s been awhile, huh?” Zero said breathlessly. 

X just smiled, “I missed you too.”

Seeing that smile, that happiness directed at only him, X’s lips already slightly red and a bit of saliva residing at the corner of his mouth. It made a familiar heat rush to Zero’s core and then pool a little lower. He leaned back over the blue reploid, enjoying the feeling of being able to enclose X into this little space with just him,

“I mean, if you’re not going to recharge, what do you wanna do?” he asked, his voice only as loud as was necessary when the two were inches apart.

X’s face went pink and his eyes widened, “Z-Zero we’re in public!”

“No one’s coming in here,” Zero smirked again, watching X bite his lip, clearly at war with himself. 

An obvious shudder passed through X’s body, simply hearing Zero’s voice with that telling tone making the need in him rise up. It HAD been awhile. Too long. He missed his partner in more ways than one and now it was suddenly all rising to the surface.

The maverick hunter roughly reminded himself where he was right now. Where they were. 

And besides that, things would be a little difficult in his current state. 

X swung his upper arm high enough to tap Zero on the helmet, snorting at how he was shocked from his trance to look at the nub. The joke was lost on Zero, he frowned and wrapped his arms around X,

“I’m sorry, I forgot you aren’t fully repaired yet. I’m an idiot.” 

“Ah! No Zero I didn’t mean it like that!” X said quickly, “I promise, I feel fine. It’s just...it’d be a little difficult right now to...to...”

Zero pulled away, unable to contain his laughter, “So you were getting ideas too!” 

X clasped his hand over the red reploid’s beaming grin, now even more flustered,

“I didn’t mean it like that either!! I just meant, um-” finally X let out an exasperated sigh, taking his eyes off of Zero’s triumphant expression, “okay fine! Well when you come down here kissing me like that!”

“Oh yeah, the blame’s all on me.” Zero took X’s wrist and moved it off his mouth, “I missed you, I can’t help it.”

X made no effort to pull his hand away, “Sometimes I can’t believe we’ve kept this to ourselves as long as we have. You’re impossible.” he laid a long kiss on Zero’s still-smiling lips, starting to grin himself, “I missed you too.”

Zero pulled away and looked over his shoulder, quickly flipping back when he had apparently found what he was looking for. Some of his hair remained caught on his armor and over his face, but X could still clearly see the new spark in his eyes.

“Here, you won’t have to do anything, okay?”

“Huh?” 

Zero slowly placed X’s wrist back by his side and pushed him flat on his back. X began to feel his core fluttering and his entire body heating,

“Zero?”

“Just relax, ” Zero bent down whispering into his earpiece, “and stay quiet for me, alright?”

The Blue Bomber swallowed thickly. Zero took his silence as consent, and began peppering kisses on his jaw where his helmet ended. His hands began to wander over X’s upper body, lingering on the areas he knew were the most sensitive. Even with all their armor on it was enough to drive him immediately to the edge. 

Normally X could get pretty loud with their lovemaking, when their comms were turned off and all networks shut down and no one to hear his cries. But this was different. Their only privacy now were some sliding panels blocking off an empty corner of the corridor. 

Zero’s hand moved slowly lower, to X’s abdomen just above his pelvic armor. He caught Zero’s mouth and moaned into the kiss, his hips involuntarily bucking up and inviting more of the red reploid’s touch. Zero, encouraged by this, grabbed his hips and deepened the kiss, possessively inserting his tongue into every corner of X’s mouth. His own desire voiced as a deep growl that X swallowed frantically. He felt the familiar pressure building below, Zero’s hand always tantalizingly just avoiding the area.  
The red hunter briefly disconnected their mouths, but it was quickly resolved when he brushed his fingers over X’s pelvic armor. A silent question, Zero’s breath caught in his throat and his vents, waiting for an answer. 

X nodded, a needy sigh escaping him.

Zero wasted no time, deftly undoing the latches only he and the other reploid knew the location of. X gasped as his erection sprang up within his body suit. It seemed to turn a switch on in the Red Ripper, who could no longer hold back. He growled again and went for X’s neck, the large cord that Zero knew was a sensitive spot, and palmed his cock, it was warm against his hand and Zero just wanted to rip the fabric off. X let out a strained moan, clearly struggling to keep quiet. Zero was definitely struggling too, to keep some fraction of his processors aware of their surroundings, just in case someone DID have the audacity to bother them. 

“W-wait, Zero! Don’t leave marks.” X whispered desperately. The Blue Bomber was right, Zero couldn’t leave evidence of this for the medics to see. His teeth eased up on X’s neck, only to trail down until he hit armor. X squirmed, desperate for touch and exposure, to have Zero’s entire body against his, like they did when they were in private. 

But they weren’t. And if both reploids were being honest it only added a surprising element of excitement to the situation. Out here in the open, an extra challenge to keep hidden from everyone. This wonderful secret that had to be kept between themselves and now it was at risk of being exposed, much like X was now. 

Zero gave one last look over his shoulder before lifting himself off of X and going to the end of the medical table. The blue reploid gave a small yelp, with no Zero to cover him and his most intimate parts out, and only one hand to instinctively cover himself. Zero gave him one of his trademark wicked grins before reaching over to X’s waist and pulling him down. His legs now hanging helplessly over the table and the red reploid’s hands planted firmly on either side of him, X realized what he was planning. X tried to protest by lifting himself up on his one arm, but Zero pushed him back down,

“Nope, I said you just relax, remember?”

X groaned, his head hitting the table and grinding his teeth in anticipation. Sitting under him like this only tuned Zero on more. It was taking all his self control not to completely strip him right there and take him on the table, seeing how needy he looked. Zero wondered if he was giving the same signal to X. He pulled at the lower part of his body suit, X shuffling to make it come off easier. The cold medical table was a bit of a shock to his backside, but he quickly forgot about it when Zero’s hot breath ghosted over his front side. His cock twitched with long buried desire.

“Zero..”

The Red Ripper only chuckled deeply, his voice husky and laced with the knowledge that all he wanted was right in front of him. He settled his tongue across X’s tip and took him in his mouth, intent on slowly making his way around X’s member. But his remaining self control vanished when X bucked his hips and moaned his name again, now Zero had tasted too much at once. He took X has deep as he could without hurting his throat, eliciting another choked sound from the blue reploid as he struggled to keep quiet. He backed off and evened out his pace, sucking lightly as he pulled away each time.

X’s only hand tightened into a fist and banged on the table, startling them both with the noise. X could have cried when he felt the heat and attention leave his cock, even though it was his own fault. They both waited a tense moment to make sure no one had heard, and Zero turned back to his lover, shaking his head and laughing at X’s expense. The blue reploid just shot him a look that said “It’s not MY fault!!” 

Luckily Zero had a solution, he removed his helmet, quietly setting it on the floor beside him so it wouldn’t make any noise. Immediately X’s fingers weaved into his hair, where they usually were in these moments. With X’s hand occupied, Zero resumed the blowjob, swirling his tongue over his length and grabbing at his hips to keep him from losing control. This was a bit easier being able to focus on Zero’s golden mane, moving up and down at an ever increasing rate, X gripped his scalp in an attempt to slow him down, to prevent his processors from overloading too early. 

“Uhn, Zero, wait...” he croaked. 

Zero looked up, with nothing but adoration in his eyes. X knew he wouldn’t last long like this. His left arm flailed up in an attempt to cover his own mouth, obviously stopping short with no hand attached. The red hunter knowingly chuckled around his length, slowing down and reigning in his usual aggression. To just savor the moment, to make his partner feel good and forget the long night before. And to ensure he didn’t overwhelm X too much and reveal their position. He still remained mindful of their surroundings, so X didn’t have to. 

Even as a skilled a hunter and a fighter as he was, Zero had his limits with his own self control. He craved X’s release almost as much as he did, he could feel X getting close, his entire form trembling with pleasure. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began pumping in time with his mouth, feeling X swell in response. The blue reploid struggled to keep his voice down to a whisper,

“Zero...ah-Zero! I’m-” 

Zero hummed, as if to tell him ‘go ahead, I got you”. Zero kept at the quick pace, staying silent the entire time yet making a lewd show of it all, his mouth never letting up. X realized what he was going to do,

“Wait! Zero, you don’t h-have to-ahh!!”

X came into his throat, losing all restraint in his pleasure and bucking erratically into Zero’s mouth. He had focused so hard on not crying out that his voice glitched, and he simply wasn’t able to consider Zero’s preservation at that wonderful moment. When it faded and X stuttered back online he saw his lover standing above him already, his helmet back on and his tongue catching all the remaining mess splattered around his mouth. X shuddered at the sight.

“Y-you didn’t have to do that.” he whispered.

Zero swallowed thickly, “Can’t leave any evidence here.” 

X took a breath and steadied himself, the Blue Bomber hardly ever cursed but he could have right then. He shakily reach up and rested his hand on Zero’s chest,

“What about you...?”

“This was to help you relax, remember? Now come on.” he helped X put his armor back on and gently pulled him back up on the table. It looked like they had just been calmly chatting the entire time, except for X’s still unsteady breath trying to cool down his systems. 

“Well...you accomplished that mission, that’s for sure.” he gave a satisfied sigh, already beginning to feel the post-sex drowsiness envelop him. 

Zero smirked, “Were you expecting anything less?”

X rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t expecting any of that at all! Not that I’m complaining. Are you sure you’re...?”

“You can pay me back later.” Zero responded, bending down again for a kiss. X savored his lips on his, they were still wet and swollen, before he pulled back X caught his lower lip and he could feel the heat rise in Zero’s face.

“Deal.” 

Zero sat back up, now looking more sleepy than before (as was to be expected), “So now what?”

“You need rest too, Zero. I’ll be okay, I promise.” he really didn’t want Zero to leave, but now that he was back to his senses he could focus on the red reploid’s well-being before his own. 

“Yeah right, I’m not leaving until you’re back in one piece.”

_And back safe with me._

X wasn’t surprised by the answer. He scooted to the edge of the medical table and hoisted himself up by his right arm,

“Here, we can both fit on here if I lay on you.”

“So much for ‘keeping this to ourselves’, huh?”

“It’s not like we haven’t done this in the past.” 

This was true. X and Zero had shared sleeping spaces even before they were an actual couple, sometimes out of necessity, other times not so much. But it wouldn’t stroke any more suspicions that didn’t already exist. And besides, when the two highest ranking and powerful maverick hunters did something as minor as sleep together, no one would dare question it.

Zero gratefully settled on the table, as uncomfortable as it was it was nice to be horizontal...and in X’s arms (or in this case, arm). The smaller reploid settled his head in the crook of Zero’s neck, melting into the familiar embrace except for his missing arm. Zero held on to him tighter to make sure he wouldn’t roll off later. He immediately began to power down, only aware now of X’s presence. His auditory system captured one last input,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Both reploids fell into a peaceful sleep. 

...

At least until Lifesaver jarred them both awake a few hours later with X’s repaired buster, demanding to know how Zero managed to sneak into the med bay without having made any noise.


End file.
